borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser
Lasers are a separate weapon type first introduced in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Overview With the exception of the E-GUN, all lasers spawn with an element (excluding ), with Incendiary being the default and the most common. Although lasers are only produced by four manufacturers (Hyperion, Dahl, Tediore and Maliwan), each manufacturer produces a very different style of barrel and body which are interchangeable with all laser types, making lasers perhaps the most varied weapon type in the game. Lasers have their own ammunition pool, depicted with a coil icon, with the size of the ammo pool being comparable to a submachine gun's pool. Common Weapon Barrels A laser's Barrel gives the weapon its signature firing type. * Dahl-barreled Blaster lasers work similarly to Blasters (Assault RIfle) from Borderlands 2. Often referred to as "Star Wars" or "pew pew" lasers, Blasters resemble assault rifles in function, putting out a barrage of non-hitscan bolts that travel at moderate speed at decent accuracy. * Hyperion-barreled Railgun lasers resemble Railguns from the Quake series, firing a single powerful and accurate beam of energy of a specific element. They, however, suffer from a slow fire rate, usually never surpassing 1 shot per second, and cost 4 ammunition per shot, limiting them to similar uses as Sniper Rifles, albeit with higher ammunition. * Maliwan-barreled Beam lasers put out a continuous beam that excel at damaging enemies for a long period of time, but, despite their appearance, suffer from massive recoil. They are often referred to as "Ghostbusters" (or jokingly "Ghost Dad", as popularized by Mr. Torgue) style lasers. * Tediore-barreled Splitter lasers act like Shotguns, firing multiple beams in a spread while consuming multiple ammunition per shot, making them a sort of laser shotgun, though typically with better accuracy than shotguns proper. Weapon Bodies Depending on the manufacturer of the laser's Body, a laser can spawn with manufacturer-specific gimmicks that either coincide well with the laser's barrel, or barely elevate its usage. * Lasers with Dahl bodies have the Dahl gimmick of burst-fire while scoped. However, they also come with the innate ability to penetrate enemy targets, making them useful for crowd-control, especially when used after throwing a Singularity Grenade. Any barrel works well with Dahl bodies as there is typically no downside apart from occasional wastage of ammo if a Railgun spawns with a Dahl body (eg. three shots costing 4 ammunition each), or if a single shot is sufficient to kill a target. * Lasers with Hyperion bodies start off with low accuracy that increase the longer the weapon is fired (Reverse Recoil). Additionally, they are given a hefty critical hit damage boost, making Hyperion-bodied Railguns extremely useful as a Sniper Rifle of sorts. A Beam laser with a Hyperion body offsets the typical huge recoil that Beam lasers suffer from, making them extremely accurate and damaging weapons even at medium-long ranges. * Lasers with Maliwan bodies come with the highest elemental damage and chance out of all manufacturers, making them reliable for inflicting elemental status effects. They also come with a continuous damage bonus, making their lasers more damaging the longer the trigger is held. This coincides well if a laser spawns purely Maliwan-manufactured, as the beam will be able to rack out insane amounts of damage over a short period of time, making them a force to be reckoned with. * Lasers with Tediore bodies are generally weaker overall that other manufacturers. However, they retain the Tediore gimmick of being''' thrown like a grenade when reloaded'''. doing more damage if there is more ammo is in the magazine. Additionally, thrown Tediore lasers '''act like Tesla Grenades upon reload, '''weakly shocking nearby enemies until the weapon detonates. This makes Tediore-bodied lasers more useful than other Tediore-made weapons at reliably damaging enemies with a reload-throw, as even if the player misses a toss, enemies can still be damaged by the shock from said weapon. Trivia Category:Weapons Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel